Murder, She Wrote (1984 series)
Murder, She Wrote (TV series; 1984 - 1996) Male Deaths *James Acheson (Episode 12.24: Death by Demographics) *Frank Aletter (Episode 1.11: Capitol Offense) *Ed Ames (Episode 1.20: Murder at the Oasis) *Erich Anderson (Episode 3.3: Unfinished Business) *Sam Anderson (Episode 9.18: Dead to Rights) *Tige Andrews (Episode 7.11: Family Doctor) *Joey Aresco (Episode 7.5: The Family Jewels) *Luke Askew (Episode 8.4: Thicker Than Water) *John Astin (Episode 11.16: Film Flam) *Erick Avari (Episode 12.23: Mrs. Parker's Revenge) *Max Baer Jr. (Episode 6.5: Jack and Bill) *Jeff Bankert (Episode 9.2: Family Secrets) *Gary Beach (Episode 9.15: The Petrified Florist) *John Beck (Episode 7.19: Thursday's Child) *Michael Beck (Episode 5.11: The Search for Peter Kerry) *David Beecroft (Episode 11.1: A Nest of Vipers) *Robert Beltran (Episode 10.16: Time to Die) *Dirk Benedict (Episode 12.10: Frozen Stiff) *Lee Bergere (Episode 4.1: A Fashionable Way to Die) *Victor Bevine (Episode 12.2: A Quaking in Aspen) *Richard Beymer (Episode 12.15: The Dark Side of the Door) *Theodore Bikel (Episode 8.10: The List of Yuri Lermentov) *David Birney (Episode 8.14: The Monte Carlo Murders; Episode 10.3: The Legacy of Borbey House) *Loren Blackwell (Episode 6.20: Shear Madness) *Wolfgang Bodison (Episode 9.21: The Survivor) *Roscoe Born (Episode 6.19: Always a Thief) *Dennis Boutsikaris (Episode 10.15: Murder on the Thirtieth Floor) *Don Bovingloh (Episode 12.10: Frozen Stiff) *Guy Boyd (Episode 12.3: The Secret of Gila Junction) *Richard Bradford (Episode 4.14: Curse of the Daanav) *Henry Brandon (Episode 3.13: Crossed Up) *Foster Brooks (Episode 3.17: Simon Says, Color Me Dead) *Edd Byrnes (Episode 9.10: The Sound of Murder; Episode 12.9: Deadly Bidding) *Don Calfa (Episode 5.3: Mr. Penroy's Vacation) *John Callahan (Episode 6.9: Test of Wills) *Thomas Callaway (Episode 11.9: Murder by Twos) *John Calvin (Episode 6.14: How to Make a Killing Without Really Trying) *Michael Canavan (Episode 8.20: Angel of Death) *Ismael 'East' Carlo (Episode 9.12: Double Jeopardy) *Jon Cedar (Episode 6.2: Seal of the Confessional) *George Chakiris (Episode 5.10: Weave a Tangled Web) *John Davis Chandler (Episode 1.18 Murder Takes the Bus) *Lonny Chapman (Episode 2.8: Dead Heat; Episode 4.10: Indian Giver; Episode 9.13: Dead Eye) *James Coco (Episode 1.8: We're Off to Kill the Wizard) *George Coe (Episode 7.7: The Return of Preston Giles) *Marshall Colt (Episode 7.21: Tainted Lady) *Chuck Connors (Episode 5.5: Coal Miner's Slaughter) *Mike Connors (Episode 5.16: Truck Stop) *John Considine (Episode 8.1: Bite the Big Apple) *Michael Constantine (Episode 5.6: Wearing of the Green) *Bert Convy (Episode 2.19: Christopher Bundy - Died on Sunday) *Robert Costanzo (Episode 11.14: Murder in High C) *Keith Coulouris (Episode 12.14: Murder in Tempo) *Bryan Cranston (Episode 2.20: Menace, Anyone?) *Anthony De Longis (Episode 1.9: Death Takes a Curtain Call) *Cliff De Young (Episode 8.21: Badge of Honor) *Jimmy Dean (Episode 7.9: Ballad for a Blue Lady) *Robert Desiderio (Episode 10.15: Murder on the Thirtieth Floor) *George DiCenzo (Episode 1.8: We're Off to Kill the Wizard; Episode 2.21: The Perfect Foil) *Bradford Dillman (Episode 9.11: Final Curtain; Episode 10.21: Wheel of Death) *John DiSanti (Episode 4.21: Deadpan) *Joe Dorsey (Episode 3.2: Death Stalks the Big Top Part 2; Episode 4.20: Showdown in Saskatchewan) *Howard Duff (Episode 1.2: Deadly Lady) *David Elliott (Episode 11.10: Murder of the Month Club) *Stephen Elliott (Episode 1.19: Armed Response) *John Ericson (Episode 2.2: Joshua Peabody Died Here... Possibly) *Chad Everett (Episode 8.7: Terminal Connection) *Alan Feinstein (Episode 8.1: Bite the Big Apple) *Jose Ferrer (Episode 1.10: Death Casts a Spell) *Matthew Flint (Episode 10.8: Love & Hate in Cabot Cove) *Steven Ford (Episode 4.13: Harbinger of Death) *Steve Forrest (Episode 9.6: Night of the Coyote) *Peter Fox (Episode 4.22: The Body Politic) *Charles Frank (Episode 8.5: Lines of Excellence) *John Furlong (Episode 5.19: Double Exposure) *Dick Gautier (Episode 4.19: Just Another Fish Story) *John Getz (Episode 12.21: Race to Death) *Bruce Glover (Episode 6.13: If the Shoe Fits) *Jonathan Goldsmith (Episode 6.6: Dead Letter) *Grant Goodeve (Episode 4.17: A Very Good Year for Murder) *Bruce Gray (Episode 1.7: Hit, Run and Homicide) *George Grizzard (Episode 3.14: Murder in a Minor Key) *Francis Guinan (Episode 11.20: Another Killing in Cork) *Clu Gulager (Episode 1.21: Funeral at Fifty-Mile) *Ronald Guttman (Episode 10.20: A Murderous Muse) *François Guétary (Episode 11.17: Murder a la Mode) *Gale Hansen (Episode 11.10: Murder of the Month Club) *Jerry Hardin (Episode 10.11: Northern Explosion) *Pat Harrington Jr. (Episode 7.22: The Skinny According to Nick Cullhane) *Julius Harris (Episode 8.6: Judge Not) *Hurd Hatfield (Episode 2.17: One Good Bid Deserves a Murder) *Sam Hennings (Episode 12.8: Shooting in Rome) *Gregg Henry (Episode 9.17: The Big Kill; Episode 11.8: Crimson Harvest; Episode 12.23: Mrs. Parker's Revenge) *Mark Herrier (Episode 6.8 When the Fat Lady Sings) *Edward Hibbert (Episode 10.13: Portrait of Death) *Arthur Hill (Episode 7.7: The Return of Preston Giles) *Whip Hubley (Episode 10.19: Roadkill) *Kendrick Hughes (Episode 12.20: Southern Double-Cross) *Doug Hutchison (Episode 12.9: Deadly Bidding) *Barrie Ingham (Episode 10.1: A Death in Hong Kong) *Steve Inwood (Episode 11.13: Death 'N Denial) *Peter Jason (Episode 12.6: Nan's Ghost Part 1) *Rick Jason (Episode 5.2: A Little Night Work) *Arte Johnson (Episode 3.18: No Laughing Murder) *Richard Johnson (Episode 4.6: It Runs in the Family) *Van Johnson (Episode 7.4: Hannigan's Wake) *Henry Jones (Episode 5.3: Mr. Penroy's Vacation) *Rodney Kageyama (Episode 9.5: The Dead File) *Ron Karabatsos (Episode 5.16: Truck Stop) *Andreas Katsulas (Episode 8.8: A Killing in Vegas) *Billy Keane (Episode 12.22: What You Don't Know Can Kill You) *Brian Keith (Episode 1.1: The Murder of Sherlock Holmes) *Kevin Kilner (Episode 9.7: Sugar & Spice, Malice & Vice) *Bruce Kirby (Episode 12.22: What You Don't Know Can Kill You) *Milos Kirek (Episode 5.14: From Russia... with Blood) *Richard Kline (Episode 3.5: Corned Beef and Carnage) *Eric Allan Kramer (Episode 5.4: Snow White, Blood Red) *David Labiosa (Episode 12.13: Death Goes Double Platinum) *Martin Landau (Episode 1.3: Birds of a Feather) *David Lansbury (Episode 7.13: Moving Violation) *Fredric Lehne (Episode 12.18: Track of a Soldier) *Ron Leibman (Episode 8.13: Incident in Lot #7) *Floyd Levine (Episode 1.15: Tough Guys Don't Die) *Larry Linville (Episode 12.11: Unwilling Witness) *Ernie Lively (Episode 10.11: Northern Explosion) *Tony Lo Bianco (Episode 10.12: Proof in the Pudding) *Bruce Locke (Episode 12.12: Kendo Killing) *Marco López (Episode 6.19: Always a Thief) *Peter J. Lucas (Episode 11.11: An Egg to Die For) *Richard Lynch (Episode 8.17: To the Last Will I Grapple with Thee; Episode 11.2: Amsterdam Kill) *Stephen Macht (Episode 8.8: A Killing in Vegas) *Gavin MacLeod (Episode 6.16: The Big Show of 1965) *Anthony Mangano (Episode 10.14: Deadly Assets) *Paul Mantee (Episode 10.18: The Trouble with Seth) *Randolph Mantooth (Episode 2.11: Murder Digs Deep) *Joe Maross (Episode 2.18: If a Body Meets a Body) *Kenneth Mars (Episode 1.18: Footnote to Murder) *Jared Martin (Episode 3.8: Magnum on Ice) *Joe Maruzzo (Episode 9.19: Lone Witness) *Dakin Matthews (Episode 9.4: The Wind Around the Tower; Episode 11.12: The Scent of Murder) *Macon McCalman (Episode 7.15: The Taxman Cometh) *Kevin McCarthy (Episode 7.16: From the Horse's Mouth; Episode 8.16: Ever After) *Rod McCary (Episode 3.15: The Bottom Line Is Murder) *John McLiam (Episode 3.20: The Cemetery Vote) *Brian McNamara (Episode 9.2: Family Secrets) *Sandy McPeak (Episode 6.20: Shear Madness) *Tomas Milian (Episode 8.19: Day of the Dead) *Allan Miller (Episode 1.16: Sudden Death) *Victor Mohica (Episode 4.16: Murder Through the Looking Glass) *Richardson Morse (Episode 12.17: Something Foul in Flappieville) *Edward Mulhare (Episode 2.17: One Good Bid Deserves a Murder) *Ben Murphy (Episode 2.6: Reflections of the Mind) *Wolf Muser (Episode 6.3: The Grand Old Lady) *Charles Napier (Episode 3.1-2: Death Stalks the Big Top) *Christopher Neame (Episode 12.7: Nan's Ghost Part 2) *Ed Nelson (Episode 8.12: The Witch's Curse) *Hugh O'Brian (Episode 7.6: A Body to Die For) *Tony O'Dell (Episode 5.4: Snow White, Blood Red) *Dan O'Herlihy (Episode 1.5: It's a Dog's Life) *John O'Hurley (Episode 12.1: Nailed) *Dick O'Neill (Episode 4.18: Benedict Arnold Slipped Here) *Jeff Osterhage (Episode 2.15: Powder Keg) *Charles Parks (Episode 10.17: The Dying Game) *Dennis Patrick (Episode 1.1: The Murder of Sherlock Holmes) *Nehemiah Persoff (Episode 7.8: The Great Twain Robbery) *Robert Pine (Episode 3.9: Obituary for a Dead Anchor; Episode 10.2: For Whom the Ball Tolls) *Cliff Potts (Episode 7.2: Deadly Misunderstanding) *Andrew Prine (Episode 5.16: Truck Stop) *Kevin Quigley (Episode 9.13: Dead Eye) *Dack Rambo (Episode 4.2: When Thieves Fall Out) *Robert Reed (Episode 7.3: See You in Court, Baby) *Tom Reese (Episode 4.16: Murder Through the Looking Glass) *Elliott Reid (Episode 4.15: Mourning Among the Wisterias) *Donnelly Rhodes (Episode 7.17: The Prodigal Father) *John Rhys-Davies (Episode 6.7: Night of the Tarantula) *Peter Mark Richman (Episode 3.7: Deadline for Murder) *Andrew Robinson (Episode 10.7: A Killing in Cork; Episode 11.11: An Egg to Die For) *Cesar Romero (Episode 1.15: Paint Me a Murder) *Mickey Rooney (Episode 10.6: Bloodlines) *Gordon Ross (Episode 6.21: The Szechuan Dragon) *Vyto Ruginis (Episode 12.19: Evidence of Malice) *Joseph Ruskin (Episode 5.1: J.B.. as in Jailbird) *Leon Russom (Episode 11.21: Game, Set, Murder) *Mitch Ryan (Episode 12.4: Big Easy Murder) *Robin Sachs (Episode 10.10: Murder in White) *Gary Sandy (Episode 6.17: Murder: According to Maggie) *Michael Sarrazin (Episode 7.20: Murder, Plain and Simple) *John Saxon (Episode 1.3: Hooray for Homicide; Episode 10.12: Proof in the Pudding) *Ata Scanlan (Episode 11.4: Death in Hawaii) *George Segal (Episode 10.9: Murder at a Discount) *Johnny Seven (Episode 1.11: Broadway Malady) *James Short (Episode 6.8: When the Fat Lady Sings) *Warwick Sims (Episode 3.4: One White Rose for Death) *David Soul (Episode 9.16: Threshold of Fear) *David Spielberg (Episode 2.20: Menace, Anyone?) *Guy Stockwell (Episode 4.12: Who Threw the Barbitals in Mrs. Fletcher's Chowder?) *Robin Strand (Episode 5.18: Trevor Hudson's Legacy) *Kim Strauss (Episode 6.16 The Big Show of 1965) *Nicolas Surovy (Episode 11.19: School for Murder) *James Sutorius (Episode 8.9: The Committee) *Bo Svenson (Episode 5.4: Snow White, Blood Red) *Michael Swan (Episode 2.13: Trial by Error) *Ken Swofford (Episode 4.8: Steal Me a Story) *Alan Thicke (Episode 10.4: The Phantom Killer) *Roy Thinnes (Episode 7.15: The Taxman Cometh) *Wayne Tippit (Episode 9.8: The Classic Murder) *Michael Tolan (Episode 3.19: No Accounting for Murder) *Victor Touzie (Episode 8.14: The Monte Carlo Murders) *Glynn Turman (Episode 1.13: Murder to a Jazz Beat) *Harley Venton (Episode 10.17: The Dying Game) *Mark Venturini (Episode 3.12: The Corpse Flew First Class) *Clement von Franckenstein (Episode 8.15: Tinker, Tailor, Liar, Thief) *Lyman Ward (Episode 9.14: Killer Radio) *Sandy Ward (Episode 9.17: The Big Kill) *Patrick Wayne (Episode 7.13: Murder, She Spoke) *Bruce Weitz (Episode 11.15: Twice Dead) *Adam West (Episode 3.16: Death Takes a Dive) *Cornel Wilde (Episode 4.5: The Way to Dusty Death) *Barry Williams (Episode 3.11: Night of the Headless Horseman) *George Wyner (Episode 8.9: The Committee) *Ramy Zada (Episode 10.5: A Virtual Murder) Female Deaths *Barbara Babcock (Episode 8.22: Murder on Madison Avenue) *Eileen Barnett (Episode 6.18: O'Malley's Luck) *Susan Blakely (Episode 9.1: Murder in Milan) *Susan Blanchard (Episode 2.7: A Lady in the Lake) *Antoinette Bower (Episode 4.7: If It's Thursday, It Must Be Beverly) *Eileen Brennan (Episode 11.5: Dear Deadly) *Georgia Brown (Episode 7.18: Where Have You Gone, Billy Boy?) *Katherine Cannon (Episode 6.4: The Error of Her Ways; Episode 11.18: The Dream Team) *June Chadwick (Episode 6.1: Appointment in Athens) *Judith Chapman (Episode 8.18: Programmed for Murder) *Holly Clark (Episode 6.10: Class Act) *Lise Cutter (Episode 11.9: Murder by Twos) *Jo De Winter (Episode 6.15: The Fixer-Upper) *Juliana Donald (Episode 5.13: Fire Burn, Cauldron Bubble) *Ann Dusenberry (Episode 2.12: Murder by Appointment Only) *Conchata Ferrell (Episode 5.9: Something Borrowed, Someone Blue) *Rosemary Forsyth (Episode 1.14: My Johnny Lies Over the Ocean) *Terri Garber (Episode 5.20: Three Strikes, You're Out) *Mary-Pat Green (Episode 12.15: The Dark Side of the Door) *Molly Hagan (Episode 11.3: To Kill a Legend) *Beth Taylor Hart (Episode 9.2: Family Secrets) *Marilyn Hassett (Episode 4.3: Witness for the Defense) *Jennifer Holmes (Episode 4.11: Doom with a View) *Rosanna Huffman (Episode 5.17: The Sins of Castle Cove) *Gwen Humble (Episode 1.10 Capitol Offense) *Marsha Hunt (Episode 2.10: Sticks and Stones) *Glynis Johns (Episode 2.5: Sing a Song of Murder) *Michelle Johnson (Episode 9.20: Ship of Thieves) *Lenore Kasdorf (Episode 1.5: It's a Dog's Life) *Cindy Katz (Episode 12.16: Murder Among Friends) *Evelyn Keyes (Episode 4.4: Old Habits Die Hard) *Audra Lindley (Episode 12.5: Home Care) *Janet MacLachlan (Episode 2.9: Jessica Behind Bars) *Siobhan McCafferty (Episode 9.3: The Mole) *Julia Montgomery (Episode 3.6: Dead Man's Gold) *Mildred Natwick (Episode 2.16: Murder in the Electric Cathedral) *Patricia Neal (Episode 7.10: Murder in F Sharp) *Natalia Nogulich (Episode 9.8: The Classic Murder) *Sarah Partridge (Episode 9.20: Ship of Thieves) *Lena Pousette (Episode 5.8: Prediction: Murder) *Lee Purcell (Episode 6.11: Town Father) *Marcia Rodd (Episode 2.14: Keep the Home Fries Burning) *Jamie Rose (Episode 7.14: Who Killed J.B. Fletcher?) *Reggie Savard (Episode 2.1: Widow, Weep for Me) *Anne Schedeen (Episode 2.22: If the Frame Fits) *Renata Scott (Episode 4.9: Trouble in Eden) *Yvonne Suhor (Episode 9.22: Love's Deadly Desire) *Ann Turkel (Episode 3.10: Stage Struck) *Nancy Valen (Episode 8.11: Danse Diabolique) *Liz Vassey (Episode 9.19: Lone Witness) *Kate Vernon (Episode 5.15: Alma Murder) *Lory Walsh (Episode 1.6: Lovers and Other Killers) *Jessica Walter (Episode 2.3: Murder in the Afternoon; Episode 8.3: Unauthorized Obituary; Episode 11.6: The Murder Channel) *Mary Wickes (Episode 2.1: Widow, Weep for Me) *Jane Withers (Episode 7.14: Who Killed J.B. Fletcher?) *Cassie Yates (Episode 11.7: Fatal Paradise) Category:TV Series Category:1984 TV series debuts Category:1996 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Mystery Category:TV series by Universal/NBC Universal